nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nintendo Wii-Spiele
Wii-Spiele Insgesamt 967 Wii-Spiele " *" Aha! I Got It!!!" Escape Game 1-10 *100 in 1 Explosive Megamix *3-2-1 Rattle Battle *3D Pixel Racing *5 Arcade Gems *5 Spots Party *530 Eco Schooter A *a boy and his blob * *A New Beginning *Abenteuer auf dem Reiterhof: Die wilden Mustangs *AC/DC Live: Rock Band Song Pack *Action Girlz Racing *Active Life Outdoor Challenge *Affenzirkus *Agatha Christie: Das Böse unter der Sonne *Agatha Christie: Und dann gabs keines mehr *Alarm! Brennpunkt City *Alien Syndrome *All Star Cheerleader *Alone in the Dark *Alvin and the Chipmunks *AMF Bowling - Pinbusters! *Animal Crossing: Let´s Go to the City *Another Code R *Anubis II *Arc Rise Fantasia *Arctic Tale *Art of Fighting Anthology *Asterix bei den Olympischen Spielen *ATV Thunder Ridge Riders and Monster Trucks *Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente: Der Pfad des Feuers *Avatar: Der Herr der Elemente *Avatar: Der Herr der Elemente - Die Erde brennt B *Babysitting Party *Bachindaa *Backyard Football 2009 *Baja Racing *Balls of Fury *Baphomets Fluch - The Director´s Cut *Barbie als Prinzessin der Tierinsel *Barbie Pferdeabenteuer: Im Pferdecamp *Baroque *Battalion Wars 2 *Battle of the Bands *Battle Rage: The Robot Wars *Bee Movie: Das Honigkomplott - Das Spiel *Ben 10: Protector of Eart *Big Beach Sports *Big Brain Academy für Wii *Big Catch Bass Fishing *Billy the Wizard *Bionicle Heroes *Blast Works: Build, Fuse & Destroy *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII *Bleach: Shattered Blade *Blitz: The League *Bob Ross: The Joy of Painting *Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle *Bomberman Wii *Bomberman Land Wii *Boogie *Boogie SuperStar *Boom Blox *Boom Blox Smash Party *Bratz Kidz Party *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock *Bratz: The Movie *Brothers in Arms: Double Time *Brunswick Pro Bowling *Bully: Die Ehrenrunde *Bust-A-Move C *Cabelas Big Game Hunter *Cabelas Monster Bass *Cabela´s Dangerous Hunts 2009 *Cake Mania: In the Mix *California Games *Call for Heroes: Pompolic Wars *Call of Duty 3 *Call of Duty: World at War *Captain Rainbow *Carnival Games: Minigolf *Carnival: Die Jahrmarkt Party *Cars *Cars: Hook International *Castlevania Judgment *Catz *Cheggers Party Quiz *Chess Crusade *Chicken Shoot *CID The Dummy *Civilization Revolution *Classic British Motor Racing *Cocoto: Magic Circus *Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity *Colin McRae: DiRT 2 *Conduit *Cooking Mama *Cooking Mama: World Kitchen *Cosmic Family *Cosmic Walker *Counter Force *Cranium Kabookii *Crash of the Titans *Crash Test Ninja *Crash: Herrscher der Mutanten *Crossword *Cruis´n *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Eindeutige Beweise *Cursed Mountain D *Dance Factory *Dancing Stage - Winx Club *Dancing Stage Hottest Party *Dancing Stage Hottest Party 2 *Darkness *Das Schicksal des Zorro *Dave Mirra BMX Challenge *de Blob *Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop *Deadly Creatures *Deal or No Deal - Der Banker schlägt zurück! *Death Jr.: Root of Evil *Densha de Go! *Der Goldene Kompass *Der Pate: Blackhand Edition *Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof *Der unglaubliche Hulk *Despereaux - Der kleine Mäuse Held *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy entfesselt *Detective Conan: Die Mirapolis-Ermittlung *Devil Kings 2 *Dewy´s Adventure *Die Chroniken von Narnia: Prinz Kaspian von Narnia *Die drei ??? - Das verfluchte Schloss *Die Geheimnisse der Spiderwicks *Die Simpsons - Das Spiel *Die Sims 2: Gestrandet *Die Sims 2: Haustiere *Die ultimative Brettspiele-Sammlung *Digimon *Disaster: Day of Crisis *Disney Prinzessinnen: Märchenhafte Reise *Disney Sing It *Disney Sing It - High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Dogz *Dokapon Kingdom *Don King Boxing *Donkey Kong Jet Race *Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat *Doraemon Himitsu Douguou Ketteisen *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Blade: Wrath of Fire *Dragon Quest Swords: Die maskierte Königin und der Spiegelturm *Dragon Quest X *Dream Pinball 3D *Driver: Parallel Lines *Dynamic Zan E *EA Playground *EA Promi-Duell *EA Sports Active *Earache: Extreme Metal Racing *Einsatz Erde: Die Tierretter *Eledees *Elevator Combat *Emergency Heroes *Endless Ocean *Endless Ocean 2: Beautiful Ocean *EndWar *Ennichi no Tatsujin *Escape from Bug Island *Excite Truck *EyeShield 21 F *FaceBreaker: K.O. Party *Family Jockey *Family Party *Family Ski *Family Ski & Snowboard *Family Stadium *Family Trainer *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Far Cry Vengeance *Ferrari Challenge - Trofeo Pirelli *FIFA 08 *FIFA 09 All-Play *FIFA 10 *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo´s Dungeon *Final Furlong *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Fishing Master *Foster´s Home for Imaginary Friends: Imagination Invaders *Fragile *Fritzi Fisch und der verschwundene Schatz *Fun Park *Fun Sports: International Football *Furu Furu Park *Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren 3 G *G1 Jockey 2008 *G1 Jockey Wii *Game Party *Garfield Gets Real *Geheimakte 2: Puritas Cordis *Geheimakte Tunguska *Geometry Wars: Galaxies *Geon *George, der aus dem Dschungel kam *Ghost Squad *Ghostbusters *Godzilla: Unleashed *Gottlieb Pinball Classics *Grey´s Anatomy *GT Pro Series *Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core *Guinness World Records *Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock *Guitar Hero: Aerosmith *Guitar Hero: World Tour *Guitar Hero: 5 *Guitar Hero Metallica H *Hamster Heroes *Hannah Montana: Welttournee im Rampenlicht *Happy Dance Collection *Happy Feet *Hardy Boys *Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz *Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix *Harvest Moon: Animal March *Harvest Moon: Magical Melody *Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law *Hasbro Familien-Spiele-Abend *Heatseeker *High School Musical 3: Senior Year DANCE! *High School Musical: Sing It! *Himmel und Huhn: Ace in Action *History Channel: Battle for the Pacific *Hollywood Studio Party *Hooked! Real Motion Fishing *Horse Life: Freunde für immer *Horsez - Abenteuer auf dem Reiterhof: Die Pferdeflüsterin *Hot Wheels: Beat That! *House of the Dead: Overkill I *Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut´s *Igor *Im Bann des Drachen *Imabikiso Kaimei Hen *Impossible Mission *Iron Chef America: Supreme Cuisine *Iron Man J *Jagdfieber *James Bond 007: Ein Quantum Trost *Jawa *Jenga *Jewel Master: Cradle of Rome *Jigsaw Puzzle *Jillian Michaels´ Fitness Ultimatum 2009 *Job Island *Joysound Wii *Jumper: Griffin´s Story K *Karts Buggys Offroad Extreme *Kawasaki Jet Ski *Kawasaki Quad Bikes *Kawasaki Snow Mobiles *Kensakusu *Kidz Sports: Basketball *Kidz Sports: Ice Hockey *King of Clubs *King of Fighters Collection: The Orochi Saga *Kirby Adventure *Kirmes Party *Kizuna *Klaus Gronewald Sports Challenge *Klonoa: Door to Phantomile *Kororinpa *Kororinpa 2 *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda: Legendäre Krieger *Könige der Wellen L *Last Ninja *Leaderboard *Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon *Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night *Legend of the River King *Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *LEGO Batman *LEGO Indiana Jones - Die legendären Abenteuer *LEGO Star Wars: Die komplette Saga *Let´s Tap *Line Attack Heroes *Line Rider 2: Unbound *Link´s Crossbow Training *Little King´s Story *Little League World Series 2008 *Littlest Pet Shop *London Taxi: Rush Hour *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal *Lost in Blue: Shipwrecked! *Lucas, der Ameisenschreck *Lucky Luke: Go West! *Luxor: Pharaoh´s Challenge M *M&M´s Kart Racing *Madagascar 2 *Madden NFL 07 *Madden NFL 08 *Madden NFL 09 All-Play *MadWorld *Mahjong Wii *Major League Baseball 2K8 *Major Minor´s Majestic March *Marc Ecko´s Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure *Margot´s Word Brain *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Party 8 *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Strikers Charged Football *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen *Mario Super Sluggers *Marvel Super Hero Squad *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Fusion *Master of Festivals *Medal of Honor Heroes 2 *Medal of Honor: Airborne *Medal of Honor: Vanguard *Mein Fitness-Coach - Gut in Form *Mein Gestüt - Ein Leben für die Pferde *Mein Life Coach *Mein Wortschatz Coach - Verbessere dein Ausdrucksvermögen *Meine Tierarztpraxis *Meine Tierklinik *Meine Tierpension *Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Mercury Meltdown Revolution *Metal Slug Anthology *Metroid Other M *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Metroid Prime Trilogy *Millennium Championship Paintball 2009 *Mini Desktop Racing *MLB Power Pros 2008 *Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Sensen 0079 *Monopoly *Monster 4x4 World Circuit *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter G *Monster Jam *Monster Jam: Urban Assault *Monster Lab *Monster Trux: Arenas *Monster Trux: Offroad *Monsters vs. Aliens *More Game Party *Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *MotoGP *Mr. D Goes to Town *Mumie: Das Grabmal des Drachenkaisers *Muramasa: The Demon Blade *Mushroom Men: Der Sporenkrieg *MX vs. ATV Untamed *My Horse and Me - Mein Pferd und ich *My Horse and Me - Mein Pferd und ich 2 *MySims *MySims Kingdom *MySims Party *MySims Racing *Myth Makers: Orbs of Doom *Myth Makers: SuperKart GP *Myth Makers: Trixie In Toyland N *Namco Museum Remix *Naruto Shippuuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! EX *Naruto Shippuuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! EX 2 *Naruto Shippuuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! EX 3 *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - European Version *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 Europa-Version *Naruto:Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Europa-Version *NASCAR Kart Racing *NBA Live 08 *NBA Live 09 All-Play *NCAA Football 09 All-Play *Need for Speed ProStreet *Need for Speed: Carbon *Need for Speed: Undercover *Neopets Puzzle Adventure *Nerf N-Strike *NHK Kouhaku Quiz Gassen *NHL 2K9 *NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams *Ninja Reflex *Ninjabread Man *Nitro Bike *No More Heroes *No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle *Nomiso Kone Kone Puzzle Takoron O *Obscure II *Off Road *Okami *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise - Episode 1 *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise - Episode 2 *Onechanbra: Bikini Zombi Slayers *Opoona *Orb *Our House *Overlord: Dark Legend P *Pac-Man Carnival *Pangya! Golf with Style *Pangya! Golf with Style 2 *PDC World Championship Darts 2008 *Pet Pals Wii *Petz - Die Affen sind los *Petz - Hundefreunde *Petz - Katzenfreunde *Petz Sports - Wilder Hundespaß *Pikmin 3 *Pimp My Ride *Pipe Mania *Piraten: Die Jagd nach Blackbeards Schatz *Pirates of the Caribbean: Am Ende der Welt *Pirates vs. Ninjas *Pitfall: Das große Abenteuer *Pokémon Battle Revolution *PokéPark 1 *PokéPark2 *Pool Party *PopStar Guitar *Pop´n Pop *Power Rangers: Super Legends *Prince of Persia: Rival Swords *Princess Company *Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 *Pro Evolution Soccer 2009 *Professor Heinz Wolff´s Gravity *Project H.A.M.M.E.R. *Project Zero: The Mask of the Lunar Eclipse *Punch-Out!! Wii *Puppy Luv - Dein neuer bester Freund *PuyoPuyo 15th Anniversary *Puzzle Ball *Puzzle Balls *Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords *Puzzle Series Vol. 1: Sudoku *Pyjama Pit: Keine Angst im Dunkeln R *Raid Over the River *Rampage: Total Destruction *Rapala Tournament Fishing *Rapala´s Fishing Frenzy *Ratatouille *Rayman Raving Rabbids *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party *Ready 2 Rumble Revolution *Red Steel *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 0 *Resident Evil 4 Wii Edition *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles *Rig Racer 2 *Rock Band *Rock Band - Song Pack 1 *Rock Revolution *Rockstar Games präsentiert Tischtennis *Rock´n´Roll Adventures *Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI *RTL Biathlon 2009 *RTL Winter Sports 2008: The Ultimate Challenge *RTL Winter Sports 2009 - The Next Event *Rubik´s Puzzle World *Runaway 2: The Dream of the Turtle *Rune Factory: Frontier *Rygar: The Battle of Argus S *Sadness *SafeCracker - Das ultimative Puzzle Abenteuer *Sam & Max Season One *Samba De Amigo *Samurai Shodown Anthology *Samurai Warriors: Katana *SAN-X All-Star Wii *Scarface: The World is Yours *SD Gundam Scad Hammers *Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure *Sega Bass Fishing *SEGA Superstars Tennis *Shape Boxing *Shaun White Snowboarding: Road Trip *Shin Chan *Showtime Championship Boxing *Shrek der Dritte *Shreks schräge Partyspiele *Sidewinder *SimAnimals *SimCity Creator *Sin & Punishment 2 *Skate it *Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces *Smarty Pants - Das Besserwisserspiel *SNK Arcade Classics Vol. 1 *So Blonde *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic und der Schwarze Ritter *Sonic und die Geheimen Ringe *Sonic Unleashed *Sophies Freunde: Fashion Show *Soul Calibur Legends *Soul Eater: Monotone Princess *Space Chimps - Affen im All *Space Station Tycoon *Spawn Smasher *Speed Racer - The Video Game *Spider-Man 3 *Spider-Man: Freund oder Feind *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Splinter Cell: Double Agent *SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Kreatur aus der Krossen Krabbe *SpongeBob und seine Freunde: Angriff der Spielzeugroboter *Spongebob und seine Freunde: Die Macht des Schleims *Spongebobs Atlantisches Abenteuer *Spore *Sports Island *Sports Party *Spyborgs *SSX Blur *Star Trek: Conquest *Star Wars - The Clone Wars: Lichtschwert-Duelle *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Summer Athletics *Super Fruit Fall *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz *Super Paper Mario *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Sword of Legendia T *Taiko Drum Master Wii *Tak: Das Geheimnis des glühenden Kristalls *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World *Tales of Wii *Tamagotchi: Party On! *Target: Terror *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes *Tenchu: Shadow Assassins *Tennis *Tennis Masters *Terminator Salvation *The BIGS *The Dog Island *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return *The Wizard of Oz *Thorn *Thrillville: Verrückte Achterbahn *Tierbabys: Mein kleiner Welpe *Tierdoktor Wii *Tierliebe groß geschrieben - Kranke Tiere brauchen deine Hilfe *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07 *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 08 *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09 All-Play *Tischfußball 2008 *TMNT - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *TNA iMPACT! *Tomb Raider: Anniversary Wii Edition *Tomb Raider: Underworld *Tony Hawk´s Downhill Jam *Tony Hawk´s Proving Ground *Toot & Puddle: Call Of The North *Top Spin 3 *Totally Spies! - Totally Party *Transformers: The Game *Trauma Center: New Blood *Trauma Center: Second Opinion *Triff die Robinsons *Trivial Pursuit *Turn IT around!! *TV Show King Party U *Ultimate Band *Ultimate Duck Hunting *Urban Extreme V *Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga *Victorious Boxers Challenge W *Wacky Races: Crash & Dash *WALL•E - Der Letzte räumt die Erde auf *Wand of Magic *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension *WarioWare: Smooth Moves *We Cheer *We Love Golf! *Wer wird Millionär? *Wer wird Millionär? - 2. Edition *Wii Fit *Wii FreeLoader *Wii Music *Wii Play *Wii Schach *Wii Sports *Wii Sports - Airplane *Wii Sports Resort *Wild Earth: African Safari *Williams Pinball Classics *Wing Island *Wonder World Amusement Park *World Championship Off Road Racing *World Championship Poker Featuring Howard Lederer *World Championship Sports *World of Goo *World Series of Poker: Tournament of Champions *World Snooker Championship Real 2008 *Worms: Odyssee im Wurmraum *WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 *WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2008 X *X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Xploder Cheat Saves with Movie Player & Media Manager Z *Zack & Wiki: Der Schatz von Barbaros *Zauberkarussell *Zoo Hospital Virtual Console # *Virtual Console - 1080° Snowboarding A *Virtual Console - ActRaiser *Virtual Console - Adventures of Lolo *Virtual Console - Adventures of Lolo 2 *Virtual Console - Air Zonk *Virtual Console - Alex Kidd in Miracle World *Virtual Console - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle *Virtual Console - Alien Crush *Virtual Console - Alien Soldier *Virtual Console - Alien Storm *Virtual Console - Altered Beast *Virtual Console - Art of Fighting *Virtual Console - Art of Fighting 2 B *Virtual Console - Balloon Fight *Virtual Console - Baseball *Virtual Console - Baseball Stars 2 *Virtual Console - Battle Lode Runner *Virtual Console - Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa *Virtual Console - Bio-Hazard Battle *Virtual Console - Blades of Steel *Virtual Console - Blazing Lazers *Virtual Console - Bloody Wolf *Virtual Console - Blue´s Journey *Virtual Console - Bomberman ´93 *Virtual Console - Bonanza Bros. *Virtual Console - Bonk III - Bonk´s Big Adventure *Virtual Console - Bonk´s Adventure *Virtual Console - Bonk´s Revenge *Virtual Console - Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure *Virtual Console - Boulder Dash *Virtual Console - Bravoman *Virtual Console - Break In *Virtual Console - Breath of Fire II *Virtual Console - Bubble Bobble *Virtual Console - Burning Fight C *Virtual Console - California Games *Virtual Console - Castlevania *Virtual Console - Castlevania II: Simon´s Quest *Virtual Console - Castlevania III: Dracula´s Curse *Virtual Console - Chase H.Q. *Virtual Console - Chew Man Fu *Virtual Console - China Warrior *Virtual Console - Cho Aniki *Virtual Console - City Connection *Virtual Console - Columns *Virtual Console - Columns III: Revenge of the Columns *Virtual Console - Comix Zone *Virtual Console - Contra III: The Alien Wars *Virtual Console - Crack Down *Virtual Console - Cratermaze *Virtual Console - Cruis´n USA *Virtual Console - Cybernator *Virtual Console - Cybernoid: The Fighting Machine D *Virtual Console - Dead Moon *Virtual Console - Devil World *Virtual Console - Devil´s Crush *Virtual Console - Dig Dug *Virtual Console - Digital Champ: Battle Boxing *Virtual Console - DKC3: Dixie Kong´s Double Trouble! *Virtual Console - Donkey Kong *Virtual Console - Donkey Kong 3 *Virtual Console - Donkey Kong Country *Virtual Console - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy´s Kong Quest *Virtual Console - Donkey Kong Jr. *Virtual Console - Donkey Kong Jr. Math *Virtual Console - DoReMi Fantasy: Milon´s DokiDoki Adventure *Virtual Console - Double Dragon *Virtual Console - Double Dribble *Virtual Console - Double Dungeons *Virtual Console - Dr. Robotnik´s Mean Bean Machine *Virtual Console - Dragon Spirit *Virtual Console - Dragon´s Curse *Virtual Console - Drop Off *Virtual Console - Duck Hunt *Virtual Console - Dungeon Explorer *Virtual Console - Dynamite Headdy *Virtual Console - Dynastic Hero E *Virtual Console - Earthworm Jim *Virtual Console - Ecco Jr. *Virtual Console - Ecco the Dolphin *Virtual Console - Ecco: Tides of Time *Virtual Console - Elevator Action *Virtual Console - Enduro Racer *Virtual Console - ESWAT: City Under Siege *Virtual Console - Eternal Champions *Virtual Console - Excitebike F *Virtual Console - F-Zero *Virtual Console - F-Zero X *Virtual Console - Fantasy Zone *Virtual Console - Fatal Fury *Virtual Console - Fatal Fury 2 *Virtual Console - Final Fight *Virtual Console - Final Soldier *Virtual Console - Fist of the North Star *Virtual Console - Forgotten Worlds G *Virtual Console - Gain Ground *Virtual Console - Galaga *Virtual Console - Galaga ´90 *Virtual Console - Gate of Thunder *Virtual Console - Ghosts ´n Goblins *Virtual Console - Ghouls ´n Ghosts *Virtual Console - Gley Lancer *Virtual Console - Golden Axe *Virtual Console - Golden Axe II *Virtual Console - Golden Axe III *Virtual Console - Gradius *Virtual Console - Gradius II: Gofer no Yabou *Virtual Console - Gradius III *Virtual Console - Gunstar Heroes H *Virtual Console - Harvest Moon *Virtual Console - Hogan´s Alley I *Virtual Console - Ice Climber *Virtual Console - Ice Hockey *Virtual Console - Impossible Mission *Virtual Console - Impossible Mission II *Virtual Console - International Karate *Virtual Console - International Karate + J *Virtual Console - J.J. & Jeff *Virtual Console - Jumpman K *Virtual Console - Kid Chameleon *Virtual Console - Kid Icarus *Virtual Console - King of Fighters ´94 *Virtual Console - King of the Monsters *Virtual Console - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Virtual Console - Kirby´s Ghost Trap *Virtual Console - Kirby´s Adventure *Virtual Console - Kirby´s Dream Course L *Virtual Console - Landstalker: The Treasures of King Nole *Virtual Console - Last Ninja *Virtual Console - Last Ninja 2: Back with a Vengeance *Virtual Console - Last Ninja 3 *Virtual Console - Legend of Hero Tonma *Virtual Console - Legend of Zelda *Virtual Console - Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Virtual Console - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Virtual Console - Light Crusader *Virtual Console - Lords of Thunder *Virtual Console - Lunar Pool *Virtual Console - Lylat Wars M *Virtual Console - Mach Rider *Virtual Console - Magician Lord *Virtual Console - Mario & Yoshi *Virtual Console - Mario Bros. *Virtual Console - Mario Golf *Virtual Console - Mario Kart 64 *Virtual Console - Mario´s Super Picross *Virtual Console - Mayhem in Monsterland *Virtual Console - Mega Man *Virtual Console - Mega Man 2 *Virtual Console - Mega Man 3 *Virtual Console - Mega Turrican *Virtual Console - Metal Marines *Virtual Console - Metal Slug *Virtual Console - Metal Slug 2 *Virtual Console - Metroid *Virtual Console - Mighty Bomb Jack *Virtual Console - Military Madness *Virtual Console - Milon´s Secret Castle *Virtual Console - Monster Lair *Virtual Console - Moto Roader N *Virtual Console - Nebulus *Virtual Console - Neo Turf Masters *Virtual Console - NES Open Tournament Golf *Virtual Console - Neutopia *Virtual Console - Neutopia II *Virtual Console - New Adventure Island *Virtual Console - Ninja Combat *Virtual Console - Ninja Commando *Virtual Console - Ninja Gaiden *Virtual Console - Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos *Virtual Console - Ninja JaJaMaru-Kun *Virtual Console - Ninja Spirit O *Virtual Console - Operation Wolf *Virtual Console - Ordyne P *Virtual Console - Pac-Attack *Virtual Console - Pac-Man *Virtual Console - Paper Mario *Virtual Console - Paradroid *Virtual Console - Phantasy Star II *Virtual Console - Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom *Virtual Console - Phantasy Star IV: End of the Millennium *Virtual Console - Pilotwings *Virtual Console - Pinball *Virtual Console - Pitstop II *Virtual Console - Pokémon Puzzle League *Virtual Console - Pokémon Snap *Virtual Console - Power Golf *Virtual Console - Pro Wrestling *Virtual Console - Probotector II *Virtual Console - Psychosis *Virtual Console - Punch-Out! *Virtual Console - Puyo Puyo 2: Tsuu R *Virtual Console - R-Type *Virtual Console - R-Type III: The Third Lightning *Virtual Console - Riot Zone *Virtual Console - Ristar *Virtual Console - Rolling Thunder 2 *Virtual Console - Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV S *Virtual Console - Samurai Shodown *Virtual Console - Samurai Shodown II *Virtual Console - Samurai-Ghost *Virtual Console - Secret of Mana *Virtual Console - Shining Force *Virtual Console - Shining Force II: Ancient Sealing *Virtual Console - Shining in the Darkness *Virtual Console - Shinobi III: Revenge of the Ninja Master *Virtual Console - Shockman *Virtual Console - Silent Debuggers *Virtual Console - SimCity *Virtual Console - Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth *Virtual Console - Skate or Die *Virtual Console - Soccer *Virtual Console - Soldier Blade *Virtual Console - Solomon´s Key *Virtual Console - Sonic 3D: Fleckies´ Island *Virtual Console - Sonic Spinball *Virtual Console - Sonic the Hedgehog (SMD) *Virtual Console - Sonic the Hedgehog (SMS) *Virtual Console - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Virtual Console - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SMS) *Virtual Console - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Virtual Console - Space Harrier *Virtual Console - Space Harrier II *Virtual Console - Space Invaders: The Original Game *Virtual Console - Spelunker *Virtual Console - Splatterhouse *Virtual Console - Splatterhouse 2 *Virtual Console - Star Parodier *Virtual Console - StarTropics *Virtual Console - Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting *Virtual Console - Street Fighter II: Special Champion Ed. *Virtual Console - Street Fighter II: World Warrior *Virtual Console - Streets of Rage *Virtual Console - Streets of Rage 2 *Virtual Console - Streets of Rage 3 *Virtual Console - Summer Games II *Virtual Console - Super Air Zonk: Rockabilly Paradise *Virtual Console - Super Castlevania IV *Virtual Console - Super Fantasy Zone *Virtual Console - Super Ghouls ´N Ghosts *Virtual Console - Super Mario 64 *Virtual Console - Super Mario Bros. *Virtual Console - Super Mario Bros. 2 *Virtual Console - Super Mario Bros. 3 *Virtual Console - Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels *Virtual Console - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Virtual Console - Super Mario World *Virtual Console - Super Metroid *Virtual Console - Super Probotector: Alien Rebels *Virtual Console - Super R-Type *Virtual Console - Super Star Soldier *Virtual Console - Super Street Fighter II: The New Challenge *Virtual Console - Super Thunder Blade *Virtual Console - Super Turrican *Virtual Console - Sword of Vermillion T *Virtual Console - Tecmo Bowl *Virtual Console - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Virtual Console - Tennis *Virtual Console - The Legend of the Mystical Ninja *Virtual Console - The Story of Thor *Virtual Console - TMNT II: The Arcade Game *Virtual Console - Toe Jam & Earl *Virtual Console - Toe Jam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron *Virtual Console - Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy U *Virtual Console - Urban Champion *Virtual Console - Uridium V *Virtual Console - Vectorman *Virtual Console - Vegas Stakes *Virtual Console - Victory Run *Virtual Console - Vigilante *Virtual Console - Virtua Fighter 2 *Virtual Console - Volleyball W *Virtual Console - Wario´s Woods *Virtual Console - Wave Race 64 *Virtual Console - Wild Gunman *Virtual Console - Wonder Boy in Monster Land (SMS) *Virtual Console - Wonder Boy in Monster World *Virtual Console - Wonderboy *Virtual Console - World Class Baseball *Virtual Console - World Games *Virtual Console - World Heroes *Virtual Console - World Sports Competition *Virtual Console - Wrecking Crew X *Virtual Console - Xevious Y *Virtual Console - Yoshi *Virtual Console - Yoshi´s Cookie *Virtual Console - Yoshi´s Story *Virtual Console - Ys Book I & II Z *Virtual Console - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Virtual Console - Zombies Ate My Neighbors WiiWare A *WiiWare - Actionloop Twist *WiiWare - Aero Guitar *WiiWare - Alien Crush Returns *WiiWare - Animales de la Muerte B *WiiWare - Bang! *WiiWare - Block Breaker Deluxe *WiiWare - Bomberman Blast *WiiWare - Brain Challenge *WiiWare - Bubble Bobble C *WiiWare - Cave Story *WiiWare - Cocoto Fishing Master *WiiWare - Critter Round-Up *WiiWare - Crystal Defenders R1 *WiiWare - Cubello *WiiWare - Cue Sports: Snooker vs Billiards D *WiiWare - Defend your Castle *WiiWare - Dr. Mario & Bazillenjagd E *WiiWare - Eduardo the Samurai Toaster *WiiWare - Eternity´s Child F *WiiWare - Family Table Tennis *WiiWare - Final Fantasy Crystal Chron.: My Life as a King *WiiWare - Frat Party Games: Pong Toss *WiiWare - Fun! Fun! Minigolf G *WiiWare - Gradius ReBirth *WiiWare - Gravitronix *WiiWare - Groovin´ Blocks *WiiWare - Gyrostarr H *WiiWare - Helix *WiiWare - Home Sweet Home I *WiiWare - Incredible Maze K *WiiWare - Kotoba no Puzzle Mojipittan Wii L *WiiWare - Let´s Catch *WiiWare - LIT *WiiWare - Lonpos *WiiWare - LostWinds *WiiWare - LostWinds 2 M *WiiWare - MaBoShi: The Three Shape Arcade *WiiWare - Major League Eating: The Game *WiiWare - Maruboushikaku *WiiWare - Mega Man 9 *WiiWare - Midnight Bowling *WiiWare - Midnight Pool *WiiWare - My Aquarium *WiiWare - My WarioWare N *WiiWare - Niki: Rock ´n´ Roll O *WiiWare - Orbient *WiiWare - Ouchide Mugen Puti Puti P *WiiWare - Pirates! The Key of Dreams *WiiWare - Pit Crew Panic! *WiiWare - Plättchen - twist ´n´ paint *WiiWare - Pokémon Ranch *WiiWare - Pole´s Big Adventure *WiiWare - Pop *WiiWare - Potpourrii *WiiWare - Protöthea *WiiWare - Rotohex S *WiiWare - Snowboard Riot *WiiWare - Space Invaders: Get Even *WiiWare - SPOGS Racing *WiiWare - Star Soldier R *WiiWare - Strong Bad Episode 1: Homestar Ruiner *WiiWare - Strong Bad Episode 2: Strong Badia the Free *WiiWare - Strong Bad Episode 3: Baddest of the Bands *WiiWare - Strong Bad Episode 4: Dangeresque 3 *WiiWare - Strong Bad Episode 5: 8-Bit is Enough *WiiWare - Sudoku Challenge! *WiiWare - Swords & Soldiers T *WiiWare - Tenshi no Solitaire *WiiWare - Tetris Party *WiiWare - Toki Tori *WiiWare - TV Show King V *WiiWare - V.I.P. Casino: Blackjack W *WiiWare - Wild West Guns *WiiWare - World of Goo Y *WiiWare - Yummy Yummy Cooking Jam Zurück nach oben ! Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Liste